Im no hero
by omegia
Summary: This is an EO I usualy dont write them but it was on my mind.Tell me what you think.Please leave replies!Updated!
1. Gathering around for one last time

Title:Im no hero

Chapter:Gathering around for that one last time...

The falshbacks are in Italics,and the phone conversation...

Um its a little language at the end...

* * *

She walks up to his grave site, and puts two roses on the head stone. A tear zigzag down her face. 

"I love you."She wispered wiping the tears away from her eyes. The wind blew, she felt him,she new he was at peace...There was a ruffle,she turned around. Casey was standing there,she came over to her and put her arm around her.

"I miss him." She said looking at Casey.

"Yeah we all do,it just takes some time."Casey said taking her hand.

"Its been two weeks now...I just..."Olivia trailed off. Casey hugged her,that was the only time she felt secure since Elliots death,she couldnt hold it in any longer.She broke down right there in Casey's arms.That was the first time she had showed any emotion...

_**Flashback:Two weeks and a day earlier.**_

_**Olivia is walking in the presient, Elliot spotted her immediately and smiled.He came up to her.**_

_**"Hey."He said smiling."You free tonight."**_

_**"For you I am."She said as they walk to her desk.**_

_**"Good."He said sneaking in a kiss."You know its crazy, here I was looking for love when love was right in front of me."**_

_**Olivia smiled looking at him."I have something to tell you so make sure you come by tonight."**_

_**"Of course I will,besides I got something for you to."And with that he got up to make some coffee...**_

**Casey let go of Olivia wiping the tears away."Its okay Liv."**

**Olivia shook her head."You dont understand,he was going to be a husband and a father."**

**Casey looked at her."Kathy and the kids---**

**"No Casey he was going to be my husband he was going to be the father of my daughter."...**

_**Flashback: Oloivia walks in her apartment.She sat her things down and start getting ready for tonight.Thinking about how she is going to tell Elliot that she was pregnant,wondering what Elliot surprise was...The phone rung,on the second rung she answered it.**_

_**(O)-Hello**_

_**(E)-Yeah its me**_

_**(O)-Hey you,where are you**_

_**(E)-Im coming from Zales**_

_**(O)-Zales? hmm what for**_

_**(E)-Now if I tell you it wont be a surprise now will it**_

_**(O)-Please**_

_**(E)-Cant tell you sorry hon---**_

_**Just then Olivia heard screaching tires,then gunshots.**_

_**(O)-Elliot.**_

_**The phone starts breaking up. There was a struggles then she heard Elliot yelling.**_

_**(O)-Ell--**_

_**There was another gunshot,then---**_

_**-He's dead bitch, he shouldnt got his ass in stuff he couldnt handle**_

_**She heard a guys voice deep and full of hatred.**_

_**(O)-OMG. **_

_**She wispered,tears rolling down her eyes.**_

_**-Ha ha,you should be here to watch him die bitch...hmm **_

_**She heard another guys voice**_

_**-Yo come on man before someone see's**_

_**-shh, have a nice life girl...**_

_**And with that the phone went dead...**_

Casey looked at her."You and Elliot..."

"Yeah for a month or so."

"Olivia Im..."The only thing Casey could do was hug her...

* * *

Hey thats all for now what do yall think. I usualy dont write E/O but it was on my mind so...Tell me what yall think...

-Nika


	2. Chariot

Hey all first off I have to say thanks for all the reviews...

Title: Im no hero

Chapter title: Chariot

* * *

Two days later Olivia walks in her apartment, tired of working and tired of crying. She's tired of all the pain she feels not being able to touch Elliot. She sits down looking at the picture they had taken a few weeks back. 

"I miss you so much." She whispered tears flowing down.

She jumped a little when the phone had rung. She got up and went to pick it up.

"Hello". She said in a husky voice. There was no answer just heavy breathing then the there was a click and the dial tone sound. She sighed going back to her couch.

Within seconds her phone rung again. She got up and answers it.

"What do you want, stop calling here—

"Woah wait Olivia its me, its Casey". Casey said on the other line.

Olivia sighed. "Oh sorry Casey". Olivia apologized.

"No its fine, are you ok though."

"Um yeah, just...there been these prank calls lately, ever since Elliot..."

"How many?" Casey asked in a concerned voice.

"Um...a few three to five—

"A week."Casey asked.

"A day."Olivia said running her hands in her hair. "It was just someone breathing on the phone then they hang up." She continued.

"You think it got to do with the...the—

"Murder, I don't know maybe but why would they risk calling a cop house when we can trace there calls."...

They talked for a while longer then they hung up.

That night, Olivia is taking a walk when she feels like someone is watching her. She turns around but she doesn't see anyone so she keeps on walking. Few seconds later she starts seeing someone following her so she quickly walks faster, the person trailed off.

"OMG what's happening..." She sighs. Then walked in her apartment...

Next day She came in the precinct annoyed at the slightest thing.

"Hey Olivia you ok". John asked seeing her.

"Im fine." She lied.

"You don't look it—

"Gosh John cant you just mind your own business for once.!" She said sitting down. John just sighed and went to get some coffee.

Fin came up to Olivia, and sat next to her. He just looked at her.

"I been having these prank calls, Im thinking someone following me...Im going crazy."She said running her hands in her hair.

"Your not going crazy, you miss Elliot we all do, but you, you have this special place in his heart and vice versa. He told me about you and him before he...you know, he loves you, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. Look Olivia you might be tired of hearing this but, its going to get better." Fin said putting his arm around her...

* * *

Ok so yeah its short but next chapter is going to be better. 

Here is a hint for what coming up next chapter—

One person will loose there life..

While another

Regain their life...

Ok that was a bad hint but... ok thanks for the reviews I really appreciate them! What do yall guys and girls LOL think what do yall want to happen, well that's it feel free to Email me...

-Nika


	3. All the things that could have been

Title: Im no hero

Chapter title: All the things that could have been

"Lyrics are from: Snow patrol Run"

_**Light up light up**_

_**As if you had a choice**_

_**Even if you cannot here my voice**_

_**Ill be right beside you dear...**

* * *

_

Olivia sits at her desk. Spaced out, thinking about Elliot, thinking about all the things that could of been.

Casey came up to her. "Liv'."

Olivia looked up startled. "Case' I didn't know you was here."

"Obviously... you ok?" Casey asked w/ concern.

"Yeah im hanging in there." Olivia lied, looking at her.

Casey pulled up a chair and sat next to Olivia. "Why don't you come over tonight."

Olivia forced a smile. "I guess."

"Its going to get better Liv'." Casey said reaching for Olivia's hand.

" Thanks Casey."

" We all miss him, but you miss him the most, Im here for you."

"I know." She said getting up and getting some coffee.

That night after Olivia got off. Before she meets Casey she decided to walk to the cemetery.

She walked up to Elliot's grave. A tear rolled down her eye. She cant believe he's gone, she wants to be w/ him. She wants to feel his touch.

_To think I might not see those eyes_

_Makes it so hard not to cry_

_And we said ill last good bye's_

_I nearly do..._

Olivia ran her hand over the tomb stone. Yearning for his touch. She couldn't take it anymore, not being able to be w/ him, tears ran down her eyes. She unleashed the pain and sorrow she felt for so long. She didn't want someone to comfort her or to tell her it was ok, she just wanted Elliot...

She heard a ruffle threw the leaves, she felt like someone was there watching her, she turned around. She couldn't see anyone but she new someone was there.

She looked around.

"What do you want!" She yelled out.

She saw someone trying to run from the bushes, she immediately pulled her gun out and aimed it at the figure.

"Run and ill shoot!"

The guy stopped dead.(His back turned to Olivia)

Olivia went up to him and held the gun to his back. "Why are you following me."

The guy didn't answer.

"Answer me!" She said pressing the gun harder.

"I..." The guy stuttered. Obviously frighten.

"Turn around!" She ordered.

The guy slowly turned, revealing him in a black jacket, beneath a blue plaid shirt tucked in blue jeans. He wore a blue cap that covered his eyes.

"Who are you!" She asked.

The guy didn't say anything.

"You've been following me, and I want to know why."

"I haven't been following you." The guy said in a low husky voice.

At that moment a older lady came running towards them.

"What are you doing, let him go!" The woman exclaimed.

Olivia looked at her then lowered her gun.

"Are you insane." The woman said outraged. She pulled the man over to her. "Are you ok."

"Yeah... I just..." The guy stuttered. The women shook her head then look at Olivia.

" I should press charges against you."

"No." The guy suddenly protested. "She was just doing her job, lets go Nanna." The guy now said in his same husky voice.

The woman took one last look at Olivia, then walked away "dragging" the guy along.

The guy glanced at Olivia while leaving.

Olivia caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were blue, blue like the sky itself. Like...

"Elliot!" Olivia called out, but they(the guy and the older woman was out of sight.)...

* * *

That's about it, for now.

Tell me what yall guys think.

Im still working on the next chapter.

**_NOT TO OFFEND ANYONE But in case you didn't notice the guy was/is a little slow._**

**_Again I don't want to offend anyone by saying that :D..._**


	4. Mirage Minuet

Tittle: Im no hero

Chapter tittle: Mirage/Minuet

* * *

Olivia sat at her desk, looking at the picture of her and Elliot.

Was he really gone . . . Was that him in the cemetery that night, If so, then who was that lady with him? So many questions but no answers . . .

John walked up to her. "Liv, Cragen needs you in his office." John said giving her a friendly look.

"Ok . . . thanks." She said getting up and walking toward Cragen office. What on earth can he want . . . She went in and saw Cragen talking to a guy around his mid 30's.

Cragen looked up. "Oh liv' come in."

Olivia walked in and shut the door, leaning against the wall.

"Olivia Benson, this is Joshua Lipson, your new partner." Cragen replied.

Joshua got up and extended his hand toward liv'. "Nice to finally meet you."

Olivia looked over him.

Joshua put his arm down nervously.

"Ok . . . I know yall two need to get acquainted but, yall was called in for an assault/rape. The address should be coming in now."

—

Olivia and Joshua are driving to the crime scene.

"So Captain tells me you've work here a while."

"Yeah."

"So, what happen to your partner, couldn't handle the sex crimes."

"He was murdered." She replied arriving at the scene.

"Oh . . . um look I . . . didn't know im sorry if I sounded rude."

"Look this here, is not working out."

"I just got here."

"Yeah and already your bugging me." She said getting out of the car.

Joshua sighed then got out to join the others . . .

The hospital

Olivia looks threw the hospital room door, seeing how scared the little girl is. She herself went through what the girl is going threw. PAIN.

Joshua came over to her.

"You ok?"

"I will be." Liv replied walking away.

"Liv wait."

Olivia turned around abruptly, anger on her face. "What did you just call me?"

"Liv. Why."

"Don't ever call me that again, matter of fact just don't even talk to me!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!"

"Leave me alone." Olivia replied frustrated. She turned about to walk away. Joshua tried to stop her but she pushed him against the wall.

"**Don't touch me!" Olivia replied **her voice growing stronger. She had to go. She couldn't stand staying here. She had to...

Olivia walked away.

"What the hell. I wouldn't of taken this job if I known I'd be working with a phsyco!" Joshua yelled at Olivia as she left...

* * *

Ok that's it for now I know its short. I apologize for that. I have the flu so I don't know if ill post this week. But look out for me. Best wishes

-Nika


	5. Cry

**Tittle: Im no Hero**

**Chapter: Cry**

**Ok so Im not at school, im home due to the flu. Im bored and listening to Idina Menzel and decided to write some more...**

**

* * *

Joshua walked up the stone stairs. He didn't know why he was here but he was...**

**He knocked on her door. It open. Olivia was standing in front of him. **

"**Why the hell are you here?"**

"**To see how were you. Can I come in?" Joshua asked. "This soup is kinda hot."**

**Olivia looked at him. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." **

**They went in and sat down.**

"**So you brought soup."**

"**Yeah, my grandma's recipe, I thought you could use some comfort."**

"**Not from you." Olivia said.**

"**Look, im sorry if I came off rude. I don't mean to offend you in any way." Joshua said putting the soup on the counter.**

**Olivia looked at him. She's the one who should be apologizing to him. She's the one who was rude.**

"**Well, I should go." Joshua said getting up.**

"**Yeah you should."**

"**Olivia, I want us to become good friends. Like you and your former partner." Joshua said.**

**Olivia stood up. "You can never be like him."**

"**I didn't mean...I don't want to replace him."**

"**Just get out!" Olivia said pushing him to the side.**

"**What the hell is wrong with you!" Joshua said, trying to take hold of Olivia.**

"**Let go of me!"**

"**Liv I understand you miss Elliot but it–."**

**Olivia cut him off by smacking him. "Don't ever say his name out of your mouth! Just get out!" She scream.**

**Joshua looked at Olivia. She was breaking down. Only thing he could do was stand there. Olivia's life slipping away...**

"**Get out!" She scream pushing Joshua out of the door. She slammed the door and locked it. Wanting to lock her sorrows away...**

_**slow down, start again**_

_**taking steps back to move forward  
why can't you ever understand?**_

She sat up against the door. She couldn't take it anymore. Not having him anymore...

**On the other side of the door, Joshua **walked to his car. He couldn't help. No body can...

Inside Olivia looked at the ring Elliot had given her. Tears ran down her eyes. She had to get away from the pain...

_we are falling faster than light  
we are fading away_

Her world started spinning. Her heart raced. Lungs tighten.

Her baby...

She needed to get help... She tried to get to the phone but she saw double. She have to stay alive...or does she? She wanted to be with Elliot.

She finally got to her phone and dialed 911. The operator sounded. She had to..._  
slow down, start again  
taking steps back to move forward  
why can't you ever understand?_

At that moment she collapse.

* * *

That's it for now. I have to go somewhere now. But ill put another chapter up later!

Tell me what ya think!

-Nika

La vie Boheme


	6. Will I

**Tittle: Im no hero**

**Chapter: Will I...**

**Thank you all for the comments yall wrote. I really appreciate it. **

Is elliot really dead? I don't know is he...

Lyrics is by (1st )Me: Shanika

(2nd )Will I- RENT

* * *

Olivia woke up to a surrounding she did not know of. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She could only see the outline of the man's face. She could see his blue eyes. 

"Elliot." She whispered.

She felt soft hands caress her face. Soft like Elliot's. She can smell the cologne.

She could feel soft hands tangle with hers.

"Olivia."

She snapped back to reality. Her eyes snapped open to see Joshua by her side.

"Josh..."

"Hey."

Olivia tried to get up but she felt to weak.

"Sit back, you need your strength." Joshua said holding Olivia.

Olivia looked at Joshua. "What...what happen?" She whispered.

"Your safe now that's all that matters." He said.

Olivia couldn't remember anything. All she knew is tat she was here. In the hospital. She needed to know why.

"Josh what happen." Then she remembered... "My baby, what happen to..."

Joshua looked away. Not wanting to tell Olivia that she had a miscarriage. He couldn't tell her...

"I wont believe it until you say it." Olivia said tears rolling down her eyes. She refused to believe...

"You lost your...she's...gone"

"No!" She cant believe it. First it was Elliot now...her daughter. She couldn't take it. The pain.

"Olivia it's going to be ok." Joshua said. Embracing her in a hug.

Olivia closed her eyes, savoring this moment. She let out her emotions. Her pain,

her sorrow, her...love. She held Joshua tighter. Her tears falling on his jacket.

_Hold me close, never let me go_

_Hold me tighter don't let me fall _

_I want to you to be, the shoulder I cry on _

_I want you to see the light of me _

_Breathe me, bring me to life Guide me hold me so I can stand tall Hold me tight please don't let me fall_

"Im so sorry Olivia. You really don't deserve this." Joshua whispered.

Olivia looked at him. "Josh..."

Joshua wiped her tears away moving closer to her in the process. Olivia kissed him passionately. She wanted to feel the way she felt with Elliot. Was that possible? She was going to find out.

As the kiss grew deeper, Joshua pulled away. Looking at her brown eyes.

"You don't want me, you just want Elliot back." Joshua said getting up.

"Josh–."

"I cant do this, not now. Im sorry Liv'." He walked away.

Olivia laid back down, looking up at the ceiling. Was Joshua right. Did she want him as a replacement of Elliot.

Outside of Olivia' s room. Joshua leans against the wall. His eyes closed.

He knew how Olivia felt. She lost someone close.

_Flash Back:_

_Joshua and Lilly, his wife got in the car. They really couldn't afford a limo' but that doesn't matter, love makes up for it._

_Just Married sign hung in the back._

_Cheers behind them._

"_I love you so much." Lilly said giving Joshua a kiss._

"_I love you to." He replied as they drove off. Joshua was finally happy. He had just married the love of his life. They were driving to there "dream house" to celebrate. Just he and Lilly. He was going to spend the rest of his life with her..._

"_Josh' I need to tell you something, I was going to wait but this is the right time." Lilly said breaking Joshua's thoughts._

"_Ok, what is it." He said looking at her._

"_Well." She started taking his hand as they stop at the red light. "Im...were having a little girl."_

_Joshua looked at her with a wide smile. "Are you serious, your pregnant."_

"_Yeah I am. Josh we are having a little girl. You always wanted a child."_

"_Oh my goodness, I...I cant believe it."_

_The light turn green. They pulled off._

"_I love you so much Josh'." Lilly said smiling. She herself couldn't believe they were finally together. Nothing can keep them apart..._

"_I love–."_

_At that moment they heard screeching tires. Fast as they heard it, it happen... A black car came speeding from the side of them. It slammed into them, flipping them over twice. The black car swerved into a near by pole. _

_Joshua and Lilly's car was over turned. Joshua was barely conscious._

_He held on for dear life. He looked beside him, no sign of Lilly._

_He had to find her..._

_End Flash Back:_

Tears ran down Joshua's eyes as he relived that day. The worst day of his life.

_Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_From this nightmare _

Back in the room. Olivia relived the worst day of her life. Losing Elliot.

It was like a tape recorder. Replaying over and over again... She cried silently, alone.

_Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_From this nightmare _

Joshua looked at Olivia. If only she knew. He couldn't help her. He cant even help himself.

He knew how she felt, the sight of Lilly laying on the ground. The fact that her life and there daughter is over. The feeling he get when he found out that, that drunk driver got out off probation. He was in the same state as Olivia. She yearned for Elliot's touch as he with Lilly...

She lost her daughter as he with his...

They were both going threw the same trauma...

But he cant help her, no one can... He walked away. He cant bare to watch Olivia.

He cant stand to watch such pain...

_Will I lose my dignity_

_Will someone care_

_Will I wake tomorrow_

_From this nightmare?_

-Nika


	7. Hero

**Tittle: Im no hero**

**Chapter: Hero**

**Ok so yeah im at home till' 12/8/06 so yeah wooh! **

Thanks for commenting everyone!!

RENT lyric' Yes I know I love RENT!!

* * *

_Three weeks and 4 day's earlier... _

_Olivia stood up and walked to the podium. Tears running down her eyes. She couldn't do this, she couldn't... She had to. _

_She cleared her throat and begun to speak._

_Afterwards Olivia walked back down. She walked toward the closed casket, she ran her hands over the auburn wood. She couldn't take this pain anymore. She couldn't bare to face a day without Elliot. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and there was Kathy._

"_Liv' im, im so sorry. I knew how much he, he meant to you." Kathy said on the verge of tears. _

_Olivia looked In her eyes. She couldn't believe..._

"_Kathy I.."_

"_You don't need to say anything. Elliot means a lot to all of us."_

_Olivia put on a weak smile. "Yeah."_

_Olivia sat back down..._

_After the viewing she went home. Buried herself in her work. Not wanting to talk, not wanting to feel..._

Present day:(tonight)

Olivia sat up in her chair staring at the picture of her and elliot. She couldn't believe he's gone...was he?...

She went back to the time when she was in the cemetery, when she saw...

Olivia got up and got her keys.

She drove to the cemetery.

There she walked up to Elliot's grave sight.

"Im going crazy." She whispered.

She heard someone walking behind her. She turned around hoping it was...

"Joshua."

He looked at Olivia. "Oh hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting." He simply said.

Olivia walked over to him. "Who?" She said, trying not to sound out of line.

"My wife."

"Wife...im, sorry I didn't know."

Joshua smiled. "Of course you didn't, I didn't expect you to. Look about what happen back at the hospital, I just wasn't ready and I know you aren't either."

"You don't know anything about me."

"I know how you feel."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You feel like giving up. You feel like your world is caving in. Like your flesh is being ripped of you. Feel your skull is ripping in two. I know how you feel liv'. You want to die, you want to end it." Tears began to fall from his eyes. He moved closer to Olivia.

Joshua relived his nightmare. When he saw Lilly, bruised, deformed. Lying in a pool of blood. He relived the night when Lilly died in his arms. The last words she said. 'I love you'. He didn't even had the chance to say I love you back he didn't have the chance to say goodbye. All the pain all the emotion was released.

Olivia looked in his eyes. She could feel his pain. She could see the hurt. The loss. All this time...

Joshua saw Lilly in Olivia. The same brown eyes the same caring heart.

"Im tired of hurting, im tired of–."

"Pain." Joshua said finishing Olivia's sentence.

_The heart may freeze or it can burn  
The pain will ease if I can learn  
There is no future  
There is no past  
I live this moment as my last_

Olivia looked in his eyes. He was right. All she wanted is the pain to go away.

What was this feeling she felt?...She could see his soft lips coming towards her. She couldn't she...

_There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret  
Or life is yours to miss_

_No other road  
No other way  
No day but today_

Lurking amongst them was that one person she sought for...

_There's only yes  
Only tonight  
We must let go  
To know what's right  
_He saw them. He saw the kissed they shared.

_No other course  
No other way  
No day but today_

Olivia never felt this way.

Neither did Joshua.

He wanted her, she wanted him.

They didn't care about anything else.

Neither was holding back...

"Would it be wrong if, if I said im falling for you." Olivia whispered.

Joshua smiled. This is what he was missing. For months he yearned for someone like...Lilly.

Joshua pulled away.

"What's wrong." Olivia asked not wanting this moment to be broken.

"I...im sorry." Joshua said obviously flustered.

"For what."

Joshua gently caress Olivia's soft face. "For loving you."

_I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal is just _

_To be _

Olivia took his hand and smiled. "I don't want to replace Lilly. I just, I want you Joshua, no one else."

Joshua smiled. "And I want you Liv'."

"Then why worry."

"I want to love you but.."

Olivia cut Joshua off with a kiss...

_There's only now_

_There's only here  
Give in to love_

_Or live in fear  
No other path No other way  
No day but today _

"Lets go." Olivia simply said.

Joshua smiled. "Lead the way." They began walking toward her car.

Little did they know someone was watching them. Someone who just witness betrayal. The man got up from where he was sitting. He walked toward the end of the path that led to the exit of the cemetery...

Olivia got in her car. Happier then ever. She actually moved on. She looked at Joshua, who was sitting in the passenger seat. She was actually ready to move into a relationship. She start up her car. Her lights flickered on.

Olivia pulled off.

She finally felt free. She finally had someone. All this time she... But was it to soon. No. She knew elliot would want her to move on. Elliot. He's gone. He's not like Alex. He's not coming back. True she didn't see the body, no one could. He was so messed up... Tears zig-zag down her face. What was this. She had to bury this. She had to...

_Find glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory -- on another empty lifeTime flies -- time dies  
_"Liv watch out!"

Olivia came to reality. She saw him. He was just standing there. Standing there. Waiting for her. Judging her...

_Glory – One blaze of glory  
One blaze of glory -- glory_  
Olivia swerved to avoid him. The car became uncontrollable. They flipped and landed in a nearby ditch. Olivia was ejected out of the car.

Joshua knocked unconscious from the impact.

_Find  
Glory  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame_

Miraculously Olivia was still conscious. She tried to get up but couldn't. Out of the corner of her eye she could see her car catch ablaze.

Was this it. Was Joshua going to die the way...

Olivia had to help him. She had to...

She heard footsteps. Someone was coming but who.. She looked up to see him.

Was she hallucinating? This cant. It couldn't .

_Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life_  
She looked up.

"Elliot."

_Time flies  
And then - no need to endure anymore  
Time dies_

* * *

That's it.

Was that Elliot?

Is Joshua going to die?

Is Olivia? Is she going to live?

So many questions and only one answer.

YES...


	8. Notice

** Im no Hero**

**Honestly I was going to end the story at that last chapter "Hero". But I decided to continue it. I honestly do not know What's going to happen next. Im writing as I go. So im in the same position as yall!!**

But im so frustrated with things going on in general. I was going to post a chapter today but im now im second thoughts. I just got a whole new idea while writing it so now im freaking' confuse!

Anyways sorry I didn't write a chapter today I know yall are probably plotting to kidnap me and force me to continue writing, but just give me a few days and yall have another chapter up.!!

Um yeah so any questions you can email me or go to my myspace page thingy. Advice is highly recommend. And idea's on what yall would like happen..!!

Seeyall and I appreciate the time and effort yall have given me and this story.

-Nika


	9. Touched

**Ok so yeah I really apologize for the long delay. **

**Happy holidays to all. For all. !!**

**Much love to all**

**Thanks to all**

**special thanks to: Onetreefan...**

**I honestly do not know What's going to happen next. Im writing as I go. So im in the same position as yall!!**

♥**I hope I don't disappoint yall, this is probably going to be a short chapter. Im watching RENT so im kind of distracted♥**

**Tittle: Im no hero**

**Chapter: Touched

* * *

**

**Olivia woke up to the sight of something she couldn't imagine. She couldn't believe what she saw. Pictures of her, frame after frame. Every inch of this room was full of pictures of her and...elliot.**

**She got up from where she was laying and walked around the room. Observing every inch of the unfamiliar room. She didn't know where she was but she knew she had to get out. Her head was pounding. As she paced the room she slowly remembered what had happen just a few hours before.**

**She heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turn around only to see him. In the flesh. She must be still out of it.**

"**I've been waiting for you."**

**She looked at him. What did he mean, waiting for her?**

**He walked toward her.**

**Olivia backing away in fear.**

"**I've waited a long time for you, but you betrayed me."**

**She couldn't believe it. She must be dreaming. She must be...Its no way Elliot could.**

"**I thought you love me."**

"**I...I ."**

"**Why don't you answer me."**

"**What do you expect me to say I thought you were–."**

"**Dead." **

"**Yeah"**

**He walked toward her.**

"**That night in the cemetery. I was afraid to talk to you, I didn't know how you would react."**

**Tears roll down Liv's eyes. She couldn't believe... "How, how did you. When did you..."**

"**Its complicated, to complicated."**

**Questions were spinning in her head. She had to lie down. She had to...**

"**Where's Josh?" She said more of a clarification. **

"**Dead."**

"**What!" She whispered.**

**Elliot held her hands while coming close to her. "Forget about him. Your with me now."**

**Olivia couldn't believe this. She looked at elliot, his eyes not giving off the warm, caring feeling he was known for. Now giving off, Lust.**

**She had to get out of here. Where ever 'here' was. This wasn't the elliot she had known. He was different. It was like he was possessed.**

"**I... I need to go..."**

"**Your not going anywhere, your staying here." Elliot said in a fierce voice.**

"**Elliot."**

**She didn't know what to do. Her head was pounding. Her mind was racing. She was trap, trap with this lunatic...**

**Elliot came toward Olivia and got hold of her. Liv stiffen. She closed her eyes, wanting this to be a nightmare. Wanting to just wake up. Not wanting to look in the eyes of him.**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Josh struggled to get up. He had to find Liv'. He had to rescue her from that monster. He had to tell her that, that wasn't who she thought it was.**

**He forced himself to a near by rest stop. He was exhausted. He was bruised a lot, he was quite sure he dislocated his shoulder. He new exactly where they were. Only problem is that if he would pursue him, Olivia would be killed on the spot.**

**He couldn't loose another person he love. The images flashed in his mind. The ghost of the past haunts him. His regrets. He wasn't going to let her die. He will not be the reason why another one of his love ones are dead. He had to make things right. He had to redeem himself...**

**Casey sits at home looking at her recent case. When the phone rung.**

"**Must be liv'." She said while getting up.**

**She answered the phone.**

"**Hello... Josh when did...what, slow down...I ... ok ill be right there just hang on." She hung up the phone. She couldn't believe it. What she just heard... She couldn't take hold of what had just happen. So many things was running in her head. To many things. When did he... Why didn't he... She couldn't quite grip the pieces that fell upon her only moments ago. **

**She got her things and drove to her destination. Still trying to tackle the emotions rising from her. **

**When she came up to Joshua he was struggling. She rush over to him.**

"**You SOB if you get out here alive..." **

"**Hello to you to." He said with a weak smile.**

"**What the hell, why didn't you–."**

"**What's done is done Case'. Look just pop this baby back ok. I need to find Liv'."**

"**What. Josh tell me what the hell is going on."**

**He couldn't waste anymore time trying to explain everything to her. **

**But he knew she had the right to know...**

**(Meanwhile)**

**Olivia sat back in the chair looking at Elliot rambling around.**

"**What are you looking for."**

**Elliot looked at Olivia, then walk toward her. "Your still wearing it."**

"**What?"**

"**My ring I..."**

"**Of course im still wearing it–."**

"**But what about that Josh fellow, you to look kind of cozy together. You love him don't you." **

"**Not as much as I loved you."**

"**Loved? You say it in such a past tense."**

"**Look at you, how can I... how can I even understand this. I thought you was dead."**

"**I did to, but I got a second chance, we got a second chance."**

"**Why didn't you-."**

"**Contact you, I tried but things got in the way, people got in the way."**

"**Who...who was that woman back in the cemetery."**

"**The woman that saved my life."**

"**But who-."**

"**In time you'll know the answers you seek."**

"**In time."**

**(Along side)**

**Casey drove along side Joshua in the passenger seat. His direction she takes.**

"**I apologize Casey."**

"**There's no time for apologies Josh you said it yourself." Casey said glancing over to him, seeing the hurt in his eyes.**

"**So you and liv."**

"**Yeah."**

"**Don't hurt her."**

"**Like I hurt you."**

**(Alongside)**

**Elliot sat down looking at the pictures of him and Olivia.**

"**What went wrong Liv."**

"**What do you mean."**

"**I know you would want to move on. I cant blame you for that, but so soon. Again I cant blame you, you needed to fill the empty space in your heart."**

**Olivia felt tears roll down her eyes. "Elliot, remember that night when, when I told you I had to tell you something."**

"**How can I forget."**

"**I wanted to tell you...that I was pregnant."**

"**Was pregnant, there you are with the past tense."**

"**I lost her. It was stress."**

"**I should of been there for you, and for that im sorry."**

**Olivia went over to him and sat next to Elliot. "I need to no one thing."**

**Elliot looked at her. His eyes now the eyes of the ocean, calm. Elliot's.**

"**Ok what do you need to know."**

**

* * *

Yeah that's it for now. Give me feedback. ADVICE WELCOME. I know this chapter has some flaws and I need ya views on them... **

**Much love**

**::Nika::**


End file.
